4x05 Magic and Lyrics
and Leo carry some drinks over from a bar to their table at an unknown bar-restaurant. Prue, Phoebe, Cole and Kelendria are all sat at the table Piper: Here you go. Prue: Thanks, how were the prices? Piper: Pretty damn expensive, so I don’t think I need to worry about competition there. Phoebe: Well this place is pretty different to P3. Food and karaoke round the clock; it’s not exactly a similar venue. Piper: True, but still need to keep an eye out. I’m glad we came if just to put my mind at ease. Cole: And it’s nice to be somewhere other than P3 for a change. stares down Cole Cole: Or not… karaoke isn’t my thing anyway. Phoebe: Oh that is such a shame; I thought you’d be serenading me through the night with a little Sinatra. Cole: Well why don’t you serenade me instead? You have a great voice, even if you won’t admit it. Kelly: You sing? Phoebe: Well no, only in the shower and stuff, anywhere he can eavesdrop on me. You? Kelly: Yeah actually, I’ve done a few weddings. gets silence and strange looks Kelly: Modern day vampire, remember? Holy matrimony doesn’t set me ablaze. Prue: You should get up there. glances at the stage and sees an old man droning “I Will Survive” Kelly: Maybe after a few more cocktails. man on stage finishes and the crowd applauds. A man in a suit steps onto the stage and guides the man off Jacob: Thank you, Maynard Grayson everybody, give it up. crowd applauds again as the man walks back to his seat Jacob: Okay next up we have Anna Hartley with her rendition of “Go Your Own Way” by Fleetwood Mac! crowd applauds as a young woman with dark blonde hair and a bright white smile walks up on stage. She looks nervous but begins to sing as the back track starts and impresses the audience with her voice Phoebe: Wow, she’s really good. Prue: If they get more people like her up there, this could be a hot spot for San Francisco’s talent agents. she sings the camera slowly zooms in behind her to show an unusual figure hiding behind a curtain. Jacob enters back stage and addresses the figure Jacob: This one? figure groans Jacob: Okay. song finishes and the audience applauds. Jacob gets up on stage and lays a hand on her shoulder. A tiny spark flies from his and Anna jolts Jacob: Oh sorry, static electricity. Anna Hartley everyone! goes back to sit with her friends Friend: You did amazing, well done. Anna (croaky): Thanks cough Friend: You okay? Anna: Yeah I jus… gasps trying to talk, but can’t and becomes visibly panicked Friend: We should get you to a hospital. sisters see the commotion and get up to help Piper: Is everything okay? Friend: No, something’s wrong, she can’t speak, I don’t know what’s happened. Phoebe: Everything’s going to be okay, alright? We’re going to get you to a… lays her hand on Anna’s arm and suddenly gasps. She steps back and struggles to catch her breath. Tears start to form and Phoebe struggles to hold them back Prue: You okay. Whispered Did you see something? Phoebe: No I didn’t. I’ll explain later, I’m going to call an ambulance and take a breather while I’m at it. stage Jacob talks to the figure again Jacob: I got it Zoshan. Now you give me what I want. Zoshan: I’m afraid the price has been raised. Jacob: What? But you said… Zoshan: The Charmed Ones are here. Jacob: The who? Zoshan: You don’t need to worry about the details. You just need to keep giving me what I need; then once I’m strong enough to destroy them, you’ll have what you want. Credits Manor, day time. Prue, Piper and Phoebe sit in the kitchen Phoebe: It was so weird. I touched her arm and then all of a sudden I was completely overwhelmed. Piper: Well yeah, but by what? Phoebe: Panic, loss, fear. Prue: Like things you’d be feeling if you were a great singer who just lost her voice? Phoebe: Yeah… now that you mention it. Prue: Maybe it’s empathy. Piper: Well that’s not good, it drove you nuts! Prue: Well let’s see what Leo finds out before we start panicking okay? orbs in Prue: Right on cue. Phoebe: What did they say? Leo: Your power’s advancing. It’s empathy, like what Prue had when… Piper: Yeah we Zoshand, should I tidy the basement so she can move in there now or is this going to progress nice and slowly? Leo: Well, The Elders say that it’s a progression of Phoebe feeling what the people in her premonitions feel; so since it’s an advancement of that and she felt the emotion when she touched her arm… Phoebe: The trigger is the same until I can get psychic hits without contact. Leo: Exactly. Prue: Well this could be a great thing. Everything happens for a reason right? I have a hard time believing that you getting this power just when you’ve gotten counselling work is a coincidence. Leo: She’s right; you could help a lot of people with it. Phoebe: Well, right now we need to help that girl… if there really is something demonic behind it that is. Piper: Losing her voice after that performance does seem a little too big a coincidence. Prue: What was Cole looking for in the Underworld exactly? Phoebe: Demonic black markets. He says he’s heard of certain things being sold down there by demons; souls, voices, psychic eyes, that kind of thing. looking like an unknown man shimmers in Phoebe: Hey honey. Did you manage to stay out of trouble? Cole: Worked like a charm. in to kiss Phoebe edges back a little Phoebe: Probably want to remove the glamour first? Cole: Oh right, sorry, go ahead. Phoebe: Magic forces I implore, unveil the face that I adore. morphs back to his usual self Cole: Should have thought of this a while ago. A few demons sensed me around, but it confused them enough for me to get away with being there. Phoebe: Did you find anything? Cole: Well the black markets certainly aren’t lacking in stock, but I didn’t see any voices, so if a demon did steal it, it wasn’t to sell. Prue: Are there demons who feed on talent. Cole: Yeah quite a few actually. Prue: Well then maybe there’s one at the bar. We’ll have to go again tonight and see if we can find anything or anyone that might be behind it. Piper Leo: Could you take care of the club tonight? I can’t afford to close another night. Leo: Sure, no problem, you do what you need to do. Phoebe: Better get to work. and Piper head for the door just as someone knocks. Phoebe opens it and Kelendria is there Phoebe: Oh hey Kelly, we were just about to head out for work, but Prue’s still home. Kelly: Great, I actually came to ask her something. Phoebe: Come in. Kelly walks in, Phoebe lays a hand on her shoulder and jolts a little Kelly and Piper: You okay? Phoebe: Um… yeah, fine. forces a huge grin Piper: What was that? Did you just pick up something from her? Phoebe: Never mind. Piper: You did, didn’t you? Oh this empathy thing’s going to be a nightmare, like you weren’t freakin nosy enough already! Phoebe: I resent that and I will simply stop touching people until I can control it better. Piper: Oh sure, Cole’s gonna love that! and Phoebe leave enters the kitchen Prue: Oh hey. What are you doing here? Is everything okay? Kelly: Yeah, everything’s fine, I was just wondering if you wanted to see a movie. Prue (confused): Oh. Kelly: Unless you’re busy… Prue: No, no I’m not. Not until tonight anyway. I’m just… sorry. I’m still sort of getting reacquainted with this whole having friends thing. People coming to your house to be sociable rather than needing something vanquished, ya know? Kelly: I understand. It can be a lonely world for people like us, it’s a blessing that you have your sisters. Prue (smiling): Oh I know, believe me. Speaking of which, I’ve just been looking through the book trying to find a demon who steals voices, but I haven’t come across anything yet. We’re going to that bar again tonight to see if there’s a demon behind it. Kelly: Do you need back up? I could come with you. Prue: No. Thanks, but you said you had a good singing voice, I don’t want you there as a target. Kelly: Not a target. Bait. Prue: We don’t know enough to risk it. Kelly: Better me than an innocent. Prue: You are an innocent. Kelly: What I mean in, better me than someone without powers; I can take care of myself. sighs Kelly: Trust me. time at the bar. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Kelly sit at the same table as the other night and anxiously wait Phoebe: You sure you want to do this? Kelly: Yes, I promise, first sign of anything magical I’ll give the signal. Piper: …and when she does, I’ll freeze all the innocents. Prue: Cole will be waiting out front to warn us if anyone’s about to walk in, but it doesn’t seem anywhere near as busy tonight. gets up on stage Jacob: Okay, starting off on karaoke tonight, we have Kelendria Marris. applauds as Kelly gets up and approaches the stage. Jacob hands her the microphone and walks back stage. Prue: I guess we’re getting to hear her sing at least. Piper: Let’s just hope it’s just the first time and not the last. begins to sing ‘Somewhere Over the Rainbow’ and the entire audience is stunned stage, Jacob and the Zoshan wait and watch Zoshan: Definitely. finishes the song and it was met with a lot of applause from the audience. Jacob walks next to Kelly and places his hand on her shoulder releasing the same spark and she jolts Kelly: What the hell? Prue: That’s not the signal. Piper: I think it’s a signal. freezes the room. Jacob and Kelly are left unfrozen Prue: Who are you? Jacob: I can explain. He’ll kill my family if I don’t give him what he wants. I’m a witch too, I’m good! is magically thrown from the stage and across the room, knocked unconscious. Out from behind the curtain comes a tall, thin man. His skin is shockingly pale and his eyes are black Zoshan: Foolish witch! attempts to freeze him, but it fails Zoshan: You know if it wasn’t for you witches turning up, things would have been fine. I would have had my potentials and his family would have been safe, but you had to show up didn’t you? I couldn’t possibly give up the opportunity to get a hold of the potential of the Charmed Ones now could I? Prue: So that’s what you do? Feed on potential? Zoshan: Unfulfilled potential, yes. That’s why I needed the witch’s power to take senses, to steal their voices and feed off the void left by that talent and what could have been made of it. Humans are deliciously unfulfilled. creates a fire ball and throws it at the sisters. Kelly manages to push him so he throws it off course. He punches Kelly and she hits a wall Prue: Kelly! waves her arm and Zoshan is knocked back, but not much. He hurls another fire ball, which Prue deflects back, but Zoshan shimmers out Piper: Where’s he go? shimmers behind Phoebe and has his arm around her neck Zoshan: Might as well start with the weakest and work my way up. Phoebe: Oh you wanna go up? grabs hold of his arms tightly and levitates upwards with him. She rises up fast and hits Zoshan’s head on the ceiling, dropping him down to the floor Prue: Time we vanquish this creep. Power of three? Phoebe: No, I don’t think we need it. When he grabbed me, I felt his desire for potential; the joy he feels ripping it from people’s lives. I think I felt enough of that to know his triggers. Piper: His triggers? raises her hand and produces a fire ball, she makes it as big as she can and throws it at Zoshan. His unconscious body bursts into flames and explodes. When he is obliterated, several tiny lights fly out from where he lay. One of the lights flies into Kelly, while another is shown flying into a hospital bed bound Anna Piper: What was that? nose begins to bleed and she collapses to the floor. Her sisters run to her aid Phoebe (woozy): Won’t be doing that again anytime soon. Kelly: What did you do exactly? Phoebe: Powers are tied to emotions right. By channelling his temporarily, I got to understand what makes his powers work and channel them. Although apparently feeling like that has consequences when you’re not a dark, demonic nasty. Prue: You’ll get a handle on it. Piper: You saved the day. Kelly: You get her home, I’ll take care of Jacob and see to his family once he wakes up. Prue: Thank you for tonight. We owe you one. Kelly: No you don’t. goes to help Jacob Piper: What did you sense from her anyway? Prue: You sensed something? Phoebe: Yeah, a little, earlier. Piper: Well, what was it? Phoebe: Just that we can definitely count on her. and Piper look at Phoebe suspiciously Phoebe: Just trust me on this. She’s a good friend… and part of me getting the hang of this power is respecting people’s privacy, right? Prue and Piper: Right. Piper: Okay, let’s go home and never come here again. Phoebe: Deal. Credits